Sonic.exe 2019
I would consider myself a massive fan of the Sonic franchise, I mainly played the new games but I also loves the classics. I've never had a bad experience with the series (Beside '06) and I've never touched a hacked game. However, after today I don’t think I want to. It all began on a nice summer afternoon, I found myself reliving Sonic Unleashed (Skipping over the Werehog sections because they're not fun to play), That's when I got a knock at the door from the mailman. "Hello, I've got a package and a letter here for you!" I thanked him and went back to playing Sonic Unleashed. I was confused though since I didn't order anything at the time. After around an hour, I decided to check out the package I received along with the letter. It turns out the package and letter we're both sent from my good friend Kyle. This was strange since I hadn't spoke to him in about a fortnight, I was also confused as to why he wanted to contact me through a letter as opposed to social media or text message. I decided to read the letter first since I figured it must be important. "Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he's after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me.... Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... Kyle" Reading this I was shook, obviously something was going on in his personal life that he never told me about. I then focused my attention to the package, inside I found a disc with "Sonic.exe" crudely wrote down on it. "Just a regular sonic disc, what's the harm in that" I thought to myself. After looking at the disc for a minute I decided to try and get in contact with Kyle, I wasn't able to get a response out of him. I then contacted his parents, after about five minutes of repeated calls I finally got a response. "Hello, who is this?" It was Kyle's mother, she sounded stressed. "It's Tom, How are you Susan?" No response. "I'm calling to ask where Ky-" "Didn't you hear Tom, Kyle has been missing for 4 days now." She said sympathetically. "I'm sorry to be the one break it to you Tom... It's currently unknown whether he is alive or not." There was a moment of silence. "Kyle sent me a letter along with a game disc, it just arrived today." I said trying to keep my composure. "What did the letter say?" She asked. "He wrote about not being able to take it more, however there wasn't any hints at suicide in the letter. He described someone being "Too fast" for him, he also insinuated that I would be next..." "Oh god..., d-do you mind waiting on the other end of the line Tom?" She said in a manner as if she was urgent to go somewhere. "I don't mind, I have more infom-." I pause, realising that she left in a hurry. After around 10 minutes. "Tom! I've got an officer with me, Do you mind forwarding all information about Kyle to him?" She said feeling slightly more relieved, seeming ready to go and clear her thoughts. "That's fine by me." "do you have anymore information about Kyle's whereabouts?" He sounded like a man in his 30's "Unfortunately not officer." "Is there more information on the letter that you read out to Susan?" Sound urgent to gather as much information on this case. "The only other contents of the letter, is nonsensical request to "Destroy the disc" and Talking about how this game disc could lead to my disappearance." "Susan Told me you have disc on you, correct?" "Yes, it was sent to me along with the letter" "Can you describe the appearance of the disc?" He said sounding curious "It looks like a blank CD that you would find online, With the words "Sonic.exe" wrote on it with marker." "Is it possible that you can check the contents of the CD for me Tom?" He said, sounding curious. "Sure... Could I call you back, I need to set-up my computer in-order to check?" "That's alright with me Tom, please be as fast a possible!" he said sounding a little impatient I hung up the phone, feeling tears start to form... Oh god Kyle, if only I knew what happened I thought. I held back my tears, remembering the officers request. Oh fuck the disc, I quickly grabbed it and placed it into my computer. It only contained a "Sonic" Executable file, which was odd since most game discs have other content in them. I send a text message to Susan's phone. "It's a disc with an executable file on it, should I take a look at the .exe file or should I leave the disc" About 30 second later I get this response "Could you place take a look at the game Tom? Afterwards I'll need you to report it to me." "Sure, I'll be as fast a possible" I replied. "Thanks" Around an hour later That sonic game was nothing more than a cheap horror Sonic Fan-Game. The contents mainly consisting of Gorey graphics, Blood, Jump Scares and an edgy Demon Sonic. It was then that I heard a voice behind me "Try to keep this interesting for me, Tom." I turn around quickly to find a poorly made Sonic Plushie that looked like the sonic from the game. I double took and it disappeared, I was a little freaked out but quickly laughed, must have imagined it I said to myself. I called the officer and recounted the events of the game. He wrote it off as Kyle being paranoid before he disappearance. Next Day I had a strange dream about the Sonic game, must of gotten to me because of the Kyle situation. I was brought in for an interview with an inspector for the case, I relaid all information I had to him and I was free to leave. Two Days Later I miss Kyle so much... I read through his letter again, He wanted me the destroy the game before I played it. I felt horrible but the police needed evidence. Since the disc wasn't considered valuable to the case, I decided to destroy it. That cheap shock horror game burnt away as I found myself saying. "This is for you... Kyle." To this day Kyle still hasn't been found, he was presumed dead by police today. I have no urge to play sonic games anymore, they make me think about Kyle too much for me to handle. I'd see glimpses of that cheap sonic plush around, I have no idea why shit like that happens. Spoke to his parents the other day, they were handling it poorly to say the very least. I really pity them. Hope they can focus on the positives in life once this is all done and dusted. Goodbye, old friend... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta Category:Creepypasta spinoff